


I feel love (every million miles)

by blackkat



Series: Shaak Ti drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Couple, Bickering, F/M, Humor, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “This was supposed to be atrainingmission,” Colt says grimly, checking his blaster and then slinging it over his back. Checks his vibroblades, too, and Shaak hides a quick smile behind one hand while he’s distracted. He already is carrying more weaponry than Blitz and Havoc combined, but—Well. Colt is a rough man, but he shows his care in his own way.
Relationships: Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: Shaak Ti drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941679
Comments: 13
Kudos: 440





	I feel love (every million miles)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Shaak Ti and Colt, rescuing shiny troopers/clone cadets?

“This was supposed to be a _training_ mission,” Colt says grimly, checking his blaster and then slinging it over his back. Checks his vibroblades, too, and Shaak hides a quick smile behind one hand while he’s distracted. He already is carrying more weaponry than Blitz and Havoc combined, but—

Well. Colt is a rough man, but he shows his care in his own way.

“No plan survives first contact with the enemy,” she says, calm, and lets her robe slip from her shoulders, then deftly removes her heavy overskirt and leaves it on one of the transport’s seats.

“There wasn’t supposed to _be_ an enemy,” Colt mutters, but he gives her a sideways look, frowning faintly. “You're sure you can do this?”

“No faith in me, Commander?” Shaak counters, raising a brow. When Colt rolls his eyes, she chuckles, then says, “I'm sure. Havoc?”

“We’re over the drop zone,” Havoc answers from the pilot’s seat, and there's a groan of gears as the rear ramp starts to descend. “This is as low as I can get without getting taken out by that cannon, General, sorry.”

“This is more than low enough,” Shaak says, and steps up to the edge of the ramp. Below, she can see the flashes of blaster-fire in the early morning dimness, the moving ranks of the droids closing in on the camp full of cadets.

This world was supposed to be uninhabited, but someone learned that it was a training ground for clones, and decided to take advantage. Shaak doesn’t like that very much.

A heavy footstep behind her has her reaching out, and Colt takes her hand, steps up close. He anchors an arm around her waist, gripping tightly, and says, “Jetpacks don’t work well at this altitude.”

“I won't drop you, Colt,” Shaak says gently.

Colt's smile is crooked. “I know. I'm just reminding myself that Jedi have somehow managed to perfect transmissible recklessness, and even I'm not immune.”

Shaak raises a brow at him, amused. “We encourage lateral thinking and a certain willingness to improvise,” she says mildly.

“Yeah, recklessness,” Colt mutters, and pulls his helmet on. “Get us down far enough, then get clear so I can fire my jetpack. And don’t run off. I know you're an army all on your own, but think of my stress levels.”

“The real reason you shave your hair,” Shaak murmurs. “Not to thwart my plans, but to hide the grey. I should have known.”

In retaliation, Colt curls his fingers around her lek, gives it a light tug that washes heat through her like fractured lightning. She hisses in reaction, and Colt snorts. “You _like_ my shaved hair,” he says.

“Lovebirds, I can only circle for so long before they get a bigger cannon,” Havoc calls back. “Sorry, General, no offense.”

“None taken, Commander,” Shaak says, chuckling a little. She casts a sideways glance at Colt, and he nods firmly, getting a grip on her waist again. Reassured, Shaak wraps her own arm around him, draws her lightsaber, and ignites the blade with a hum of plasma.

“Ready, Colt?” she asks.

“Let’s go save some shinies,” Colt agrees, and Shaak takes two steps, Colt moving perfectly in time with her, and leaps from the ramp, plummeting down towards the grasslands below.


End file.
